The Monster of All Ages
by DaughterOfFate9503
Summary: When the new generation of demigods get terrible news, they have to fight a monster, and a very powerful one at that. The good news is, they get to bring several warriors, including Quinn Gorrath, one of the best warriors in the Ares cabin. But the bad news is: there's a hundred different forms of the monster, all deadly to the tip...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's Hannah, I'm happy to be here, writing for this amazing fandom in my second story, I can't wait to see how this story unfolds! Let's start, shall we.**

**This POV is held by a demigod named Alania, daughter of Hermes. **

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at camp. Zack and Winston were shooting arrows at targets in the woods. Dedra was checking her reflectionin the lake, and blabbering with her siblings. I was sitting on the beach, next to Eric Fredrico, who was about to have a really bad day. He was asleep, and I was slipping his wallet out of his pocket. I jacked maybe, twenty bucks and slid it back in. Shaney was pulverizing a daughter of Demeter, as always. The only people who seemed to be upset was Percy. He was pacing the front side of his cabin, while Chiron and Annabeth watched him in silence. "Alania!" a voice said from across the woods. My best friend, Quinn Gorrath, daughter of Ares, was running toward me at full speed. She was the only one who ever really talked to me, ever since the battle with Kronos. I'd actually gone over to his side at thirteen and spent at least three years as a spy here, until Luke called me back to help him in the labyrinth but I REALLY didn't want to talk about that. I stuffed the cash in my pocket and turned to her. "Hey, Quinn- Oh! Can't-breathe!" she had pulled me up into a bear hug so tight, my eyes felt like popping out of their sockets. Quinn had been on a mission for several months now and I'd missed her like crazy. "Does Chiron know you're back?" I asked her. "Nope, but let's go. I, er, have something to tell him. and it's not particularly good." she finished with a frown. Together, we walked to the Big House.

"I was afraid of this," Chiron sighed. "Wait. Hold up, you knew?" Quinn asked in disbelief. He gestured to Percy, who'd sat with his arms crossed the entire time, silently. Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder."Percy, now?" she said. Percy sighed. "A couple nights ago, I started having dreams from Nico." he said. "Go on Percy." Chiron urged. "Well, he said bad things were happening in the realms of the gods. Unexplained things. He said that it's worse with the major gods, but the minor gods have been having trouble too. He also said that he thinks he knows what is happening. He-He thinks someone, a mosnster probably, was taken several forms and is trying to destroy the gods, piece by piece. Even the minors." "Typhon?" Zack guessed. Chiron shook his head. "What monster could be so powerful it could take on several different forms, as many as there are gods, even minors, and destroy them?" Dedra asked.

"Only one can," Chiron said. "A monster so powerful, the Titans could not destroy him. His name is Gigannia, Monster of All Ages."

**Author's Note: Just before I get lots of reviews asking who that is, I made it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm going to try to write my own prophecy, but it probably won't be good at all.**

**This chapter is written from Alania's POV, again!**

_"Ten and their leader shall go to save the world at hand,_

_ Older, wiser, and one final stand._

_ Monsters form a deadly phase,_

_ And most shall live, while two shall raze."_

Nobody felt good about the prophecy, then again, who does? All the senior campers were seated around the Ping-Pong table. Dedra, the senior counselor for Aphrodite, was doing her nails, looking bored. Winston, the senior counselor for Apollo, was arguing with Quinn. Percy was sitting silently, staring intently at the table. Annabeth was leaning on Percy's shoulders and whispering things in his ear. I was bouncing in my seat, waiting for Chiron to give the signal so Percy could choose who would go. Eric (the one I'd pick-pocketed), who was the senior counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, was talking to Vickie, the senior counselor for the Demeter cabin. Chiron nodded at Percy, who stood up. He took a deep breath. "I want, Annabeth, Quinn, Alania, Eric, Bailey, (Bailey is a new camper, but she's super good with a bow and arrow) , Dedra, Vickie, Winston, Zack and Jozie." he said. Everyone stopped short at the last name. Jozie Rowe, was a new camper, she was maybe eleven, ten years old. No one paid her much attention, except Percy. She was the youngest of all the campers here. One thing was clear, nobody would want her on this quest. For one, her father was Zeus. She was extremely powerful, and she was NOT going to die. Percy had been training her, since he was the only other demigod child of a Big Three. The last line was scary enough, without little Jozie in on it.

"No. Not Jozie. Choose someone else." Quinn said. "She has to go, Quinn. I just have this feeling. Trust me," he said. Quinn gave him a murderous glare, then I calmed her down. Dedra rolled her eyes. "How can you two be so close, when yet, neither of you is as beautiful as me." she said.

"Shut up," someone muttered, I didn't know who.

"Percy has the choice here. Jozie will go on the quest. We will see you off tomorrow morning, after breakfast. Meeting dismissed," Chiron said. The campers fled to their cabins. Dedra was complaining to her siblings as she picked at her hair. She shouldn't be going. Then again, neither should Jozie. I watched Percy go into his cabin and slam the door. I sighed and headed back to the Hermes's cabin. If you've ever been to a rodeo, imagine fifty clowns, a bunch of other people among these clowns, stealing and pick-pocketing everyone they see. Then double that by ten. That's about what my cabin looked like when I got back. I sighed and got everyone in order, telling them that John was in charge when I left tomorrow. He started doing a happy dance. Then I said, "Lights out!" and we all fell asleep in our bunks.

**Author's Note: I hope I did well with the prophecy. I thought it was pretty good, but did you? Tell me in that little box right down there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I want reviews! this chapter is Quinn's! See ya at the bottom!**

Chapter 3

I was dreaming I was in Olympus. Only Percy, Annabeth and little Jozie stood by my side. In front of us was my worst nightmare. It was Gigannia, but he was in four different forms. Mine was a bloodred warrior in full Greek battle armor. He had a boar's head. (Which would've been creepy in general, but it reminded me of Ares so much, all I did was smile) Jozie had a monster in full Greek armor too, but her monster crackled with electricity. Annabeth's monster was made entirely of spiders. It was also in full Greek battle armor. Percy's monster was technically just a swirling mass of a hurricane, in full Greek battle armor. Each of the monsters held double edged swords, with poison dripping in pools of acid on the ground. Then just as the monsters charged, I woke up with a start.

"Quinn! Quinn Gorrath, if you don't wake up right now, I swear I will use the ice water!" said someone who was shaking my shoulders. "Wha-Where?" "You were having a nightmare, oh, and it's morning." said Chase Rider, the second in charge. "Oh, right." I got dressed and packed my bag for the quest. Before I left for the pavilion, I told my cabin that Chase was in charge. As I was walking there, Alania found me. "Hey! Quinn, you ready?" she asked. Her sandy blonde hair was tied in a side braid and her bag was slung over one shoulder. Her bracelet was jingling on her wrist and her necklace shaped like angel wings, gleamed with deadly spikes on all ends. It was her secret that only her close friends knew about. The necklace had been a gift from her dad a couple years back. The two wings, as soon as she took off the necklace, would turn into two swords, each brimming with deadly sharp spikes and each of those spikes held built-in poison. PS, don't mess with Alania Valhart.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I just don't like the fact that we have to save _every_ god just because of one lousy monster." I said. Alania chuckled. We got to the pavilion and I saw the others who were on the quest were all sitting at the head counselor's table. "Quinn! Alania! Over here!" shouted Eric. Dedra was doing her makeup and picking at her breakfast plate. Winston had a intensive interest in the tablecloth while Zack tried to push him around a lot. Jozie was staring at her hands while eating her breakfast. Percy had a full plate in front of him, but he wasn't eating. Annabeth was trying to persuade him to eat, but from the looks of it, it wasn't working. Bailey was talking with Vickie, they were both Demeter's kids, about who know what. Finally Dedra sat up in her chair and said, "Why do I have to go?" "Because Percy chose you, now shut up." Alania said. Dedra held up her hands in surrender, probably noticing Alania fingering her necklace. I laughed and Dedra glared at me. A moment later, everything went silent as Chiron pounded his hoof on the pavilion floor. "Campers! We are now going to send off our eleven brave campers on their quest to save Olympus!"

We all followed him to the top of Half-Blood Hill. There, Argus was waiting for us with the camp van. Minutes later, we were all driving to New York, where our quest would begin.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Please tell me you liked it! Right down there in that little box!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: OK! I finally figured out who is going to die on the quest. It seems mean, but the prophecy says, "And most shall live while two shall raze." That means two will die. Sorry but its gotta happen.**

**This chapter is from Jozie!**

Chapter 4

As we drove away from the only place I'd ever called home, I started to panic. My breathing got louder and I felt like jumping out the window and sprinting all the way back to camp. I'd been told that monsters attack me more than others of my kind. Well, Percy has that problem too, but that's not the point because he's like eighteen, I'm only ten. We were all scrunched in the back of the van, which really sucked because Winston and Zack Darvon were laughing and shoving each other around. Percy was driving, since there were so many of us, Argus didn't feel like going with us. Annabeth sat in the shotgun seat. They were holding hands and talking softly. Zack let out one loud laugh and he almost got pushed out the back of the van by Quinn. Alania was sleeping, Quinn looked like she was close to joining her, but Zack and Winston kept her from doing so. "Will you two shut up?" Dedra yelled from beside me. She had been wriggling around the seat for almost an hour. She looked tired, but she probably just didn't want to mess up her hair. "Will you stop?" I said in frustration to her. "Shut up, runt. You shouldn't even be here." she said. Now Zack and Winston were really starting to get on my nerves. Seriously, who listens to Hannah Montana?

"Life is just a party so come as you are," Zack sang, way off pitch. Drss it up or dress it down, never forget your guitar!" Winston sang after Zack. The they started to sing together, "Just be courageous, the style's contagious! Everyone can rock out like a superstar! Let's get crazy! Get up and dance! Take a swing, do you're thing! If we're taking a chance!" By then, we were all yelling at them to shut up, but they didn't listen. "Let's get crazy! Yeah just kick up your heels! Don't miss out tome to shout! Always keeping it real! Let's get crazy!" They finished, but the two idiots weren't done yet. They started to yell at the top of their lungs at the sky. That was, until Alania woke up and threatened to slit their throat with her swords, then leave them there to rot while the poison sinks in. They shut up then. Dedra had fallen asleep, so had Quinn, Zack, Alania, Annabeth, Vickie, Bailey, Eric. It seemed the only people who were awake now was me, Percy (obviously since he was driving) and Winston. But Winston looked like he was about to fall asleep. Seriously, why was I the only one who got a good night's sleep last night? After Winston started to snore, Percy sighed. "Jozie," he started. I looked to him. He was peering up at me from the mirror. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I-I was being selfish. You're liable to get yourself killed by doing this. I'm sorry," he said. "Aww, Percy. It's OK. I'm not mad." He scoffed. "You should be," The rest of the drive was silence.

We all woke up about...I'd say, two hours later to Percy yelling, "Get up! Get up! We have to get out!" then drs slammin shut and opening. Seconds later, the white van exploded. Everyone seemed to look at me. "What?" They all averted their eyes. "Figures," I mumbled, too low for them to hear. Growling erupted from the woods beside us. "Hey kids!" some guy in a gray pickup truck shouted at us."Get outta the road!" Just then, a huge pack of hellhounds came out of the woods. The guy in the pickup yelped and sped off down the road. Alania yanked off her necklace, and in seconds she was holding two swords with spikes covering every inch of them. Percy uncapped Riptide. Annabeth unsheathed her knife. Eric drew his sword. Quinn took out her spear. Dedra brought out a hairpin and twirled it. It turned into small dagger. Bailey and Vickie unsheathed their swords at the same time. Zack and Winston drew their bows. Lastly, I took out my sword. _Crackler,_ as I called it. It was electric. Gift from dad during my first year. I'm freaking good with it too. Then we all charged the massive pack of ferocious, demigod killing, pack of hellhounds.

**Author's Note: CLIFFIE! I really like this chapter, I hope you did too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say, so here is Chapter 5 from the one and only, Alania Valhart!**

Chapter 5

I would love to say that we defeated the pack od hellhounds easily, and went from there to save the world from the evil wrath of Gigannia. Yea...that didn't happen. There were twenty (or was it thirty?) of them and only eleven of us.

Totally unfair, am I right?

Well, after almost an hour of blocking and useless striking, we figured we needed a new plan. Jozie (more than once, let me tell you; it was freaking awesome) summoned lightning with _Crackler._ I slashed and deflected multiple times with my swords. But every time we vaporized one, it would come back twice as big. I was getting tired. So was everyone else. Finally, I got one. I pumped my fist in triumph, that was a mistake. One of them trampled me and got mad at Eric for some reason. The overgrown mutt grabbed ahold of him. "Eric!" Vickie screamed. I couldn't blame her. Vickie and Eric had been dating for almost a year now. I almost felt sorry. Before you start saying, _Wow, that's rude, why don't you go ahead and kill Percy for Annabeth._ Or something like that, I was in a lot of pain at the moment. Seriously, I just got trampled by a very large hellhound. Of course I'm going to be in pain!

"Vickie, stay where you are! Zack and Winston, go help Alania, Annabeth, come help me with Eric. Everyone else, keep fighting!" Percy yelled as he and Annabeth chased the hellhound who now had Eric by the leg. Zack and Winston crowded around me, pouring nectar in my mouth and treating the large claw marks covering my skin. I could hear the battle raging around us. I could also hear Vickie sobbing as she battled the pack of overgrown mutts. I could also hear Eric's screams, but they died out after a little while. Vickie sobbed louder. I then heard the hellhound howling, then Annabeth and Percy came back, covered in monster dust. There was no sign of Eric Frederickson. None. At all. Zack picked me up bridal style (which felt pretty awkward if I have anything to say about it, but I was in too much pain too care) and carried me to Annabeth. She took me and started running.

Now, don't ask me where we were going, because I still have no idea where we ended up. All I knew, was that in seconds, I heard her yelling, "Thalia!" into the woods. Minutes later, I was asleep in a tent, being watched by Thalia, the other daughter of Zeus.

The last thing I heard before everything went black (well it was actually two things) was Quinn screaming my name, and Vickie's loud sobs as she realized her boyfriend was gone forever.

**Author's Note: Sorry, but he was going to die eventually, I know you're probably saying, "You should've killed Dedra!" but, she has an important role coming up, so I couldn't let her die.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Seriously? Nothing? Ok, Ok, please just start reviewing.** **Jozie is the leader of this chapter!**

Chapter 6

The entire time we spent at the Hunter's campsite, Vickie was sobbing. I could hear her from where I shared a tent with Thalia and Alania. Alania was out for a long time. Quinn came in a lot to check on her, spoke with Thalia, then left with a worried expression on her face. Thalia looked uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her. I wouldn't want to be forced to watch a ten year old and a fifteen year old who just had a near death experience with a giant hellhound. After an hour of awkward silence, Thalia decided to talk to me. "Hey, I saw the, uh, lightning thing." she said. I blushed.

"Oh,"

"No, no! It's Ok. I know how it feels."

"How,"

"Well, uh," she scratched her head. "Because I'm a daughter of Zeus too." I stared at my hands. "I feel bad for you." Wow, that's new. "I was twelve when I found out. You're like...what? Nine? Eight?"

"Ten," I said with an offended frown.

"Sorry,"

I sighed. "I'm going to bed."

It didn't take much to fall asleep. But, thank the gods, no dreams came.

;;

I woke up the next morning to Quinn yelling, "She's gone! She's gone! Alania's gone!" Dedra came out of her tent with her hair in curlers. Though, how she got hair curlers in the middle of nowhere, I had no idea. She yawned. "Calm down, Gorrath. I saw her walk off with her dad a couple minutes ago."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter had a terrible ending, but the computer was messing up, and I didn't want to get it deleted. Anyways, I fixed the computer! This chapter is brought to you by Alania Valhart. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Alania!" a voice hissed at me.

"What? Who's there?"

"Shh! Do you want to wake them up?"

"Uh, no."

The voice laughed. "Come with me."

That's when I saw who it was. He had the same eyes as me, and the same features. My father: Hermes. I let my necklace fall from my hands back onto my neck. I swung my legs off the bed and stumbled, almost falling on a sleeping Jozie. "Whoa there." Hermes said, catching me. "I shouldn't be making you get up right now. What with you being injured and all." Well, duh. He led me to the woods. I looked over my shoulder to see a half-asleep Dedra staring out the tent flap. "Well? What'd you want?" I asked him.

"I wanted to congratulate you."

"For what? Getting Eric killed? Breaking Vickie's heart? That's not something to congratulate, you know."

"You didn't do that. The hellhound did."

"No, _I did._ _I _let the hellhound get to him. _I _wasn't paying attention. _I _got Eric killed."

"Alania Quincy Valhart. Listen to me. You. Had. Nothing. To. Do. With. Eric's. Death."

"She's gone! She's gone! Alania's gone!"

Hermes sighed. "You better get back." He started to shimmer, and I averted my eyes. When I peered back at where had been standing, my father was gone.

I slowly walked back to the campsite, where Dedra and Quinn were arguing. Surprise there. _Not._

"Quinn, lay off her. Her ego's fragile enough." I said, leaning against a tree. "Alania! What were you thinking? Running off like that, without telling anyone where you were going?"

"I knew." a girl with auburn hair and silvery eyes piped up. "Lady Artemis." one of the Hunters said. Artemis waved her hand, and the huntress left. "Ms. Gorrath, her father came to get her. She couldn't have just said no. That would be rude. In the mean time, you should get going. By the way, your father took a great risk coming here. His realm was being attacked, but yet, he found a way to come and congratulate you. You should be proud." I blushed. Annabeth and Percy walked up to us. They bowed to the goddess. "Lord Artemis." Annabeth said. "May we talk with Alania for a moment?"

"Of course," The goddess disappeared, leaving scent I knew well. Moonlace.

"Well, Alania, we're glad you're feeling better, but we really do need to leave. We have to save Olympus from Gigannia." Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We don't even know where we are, Seaweed Brain." "Well then, let's go and save Olympus." said Thalia, the girl who'd helped me when I was hurt. She and Jozie were coming out of the tent. At that moment, Percy dropped Anabeth's hand and ran to the corner of the woods, where a boy in black clothes, leaning against a tree.

"Nico, what happened?" Percy asked the boy, who was obviously named Nico. "I can't even describe it. Gigannia has taken over all of the Big Three's realms." Nico said.

**Author's Note: I really like this chapter, by the way. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry! I finally got The Heroes of Olympus, and it's amazingly amazing! I'm already on The Mark of Athena, and I love them! But still, I'm sorry that took so long. I could only get out, like, two sentences a day. Very bad case of Writer's Block. Sorry!** **This chapters from Percy.**

Chapter 8

All I could do was stare at him openmouthed. Annabeth came up to me and I instantly snapped out of it. "Zeus?" He nodded. "Have you looked up today?"

I did.

The sky seemed to have divided in half. This was not good.

"Your dad?"

He snorted. "He _forced _me to leave."

I gulped. "My dad?"

He sighed and nodded. "Sorry to tell you this, but he had to retreat. He's practically living on Olympus right now. I ran into Hermes on the way here. He said to tell you your father needs to talk."

"We're heading there anyways."

"I can get you there faster." he said, jabbing his thumb toward the woods. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll all go,"

"No," I said firmly. "It's my father, plus, I won't put Jozie through that." Lead them to Olympus. I'll meet you there," I kissed her cheek and followed my cousin into the darkness.

We appeared behind the Empire State Building. "I have to go. See ya," he said as he melted into the darkness. I walked to the front of the building and pushed open the doors. I walked up to the desk and said, "Six-hundredth floor, sir." The guy looked up from his newspaper. "Ain't no such floor, kid." he said. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. My dad wants to talk with me. Of course, if you won't let me up, my father won't be happy. Especially with you. I'll ask again; Six-hundredth floor." I said. He scrambled for the key card and I couldn't help but smile. I took it from his hands. I put it in the slot ans started upwards.

The music was always terrible, so that hadn't been a surprise. I've been to Olympus before, but it still took my breath away. Part of that was because Annabeth had done an incredible job redesigning it. I walked to the throne "room" and, of course, the only god present was my dad. "Percy, I'm glad you made it here. I am sorry I pulled you out of your quest, but, it was important." he said.

He looked a lot older. He'd once told me that he took the form of his realm, so I kind of expected that. "Hi dad, uh, what exactly did you want to tell me?" I asked. "My realm is clinging to life desperately. My troops aren't doing so well. They need help Percy. That's where you come in. I would help, but, if Gigannia were to touch me, I would most likely disintegrate to nothing." He said. My hand fell to my pocket. "How do I get there without getting destroyed by Gigannia?"

He forced a smile, leaned forward, and touched my forehead. Suddenly, I wasn't in Olympus anymore. I was floating in bushes of coral with several other warriors. Cyclopes, mermen, merwomen, even Briares was there. I was about to stand up when a hand clamped over my mouth. Standing over me was Tyson. His eyes sent a clear message. _Do you _want _to get us killed?_

He pointed a finger to the place beyond the bush of coral. Floating in front of the throne (which I found a little offensive) was the most terrible monster I'd ever seen, which was saying a lot. It had a fish tail, glistening with spikey scales, bull's horns, shark teeth and his skin was neon green. He had crab's claws for fingers, but otherwise had normal human hands. He had no weapons, but I didn't think that would stop him from tearing out someone's throat for a quick snack. I instantly knew this was Gigannia.

_What are you waiting for? _I asked Tyson telepathically.

_Him to turn._ He responded.

Then he did.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" screamed a bunch of Cyclopes. Everyone left the bushes and drew weapons. I uncapped Riptide and charge along with them.

**Author's Note: I think I did good with this chapter, considering I've had almost four weeks of terrible Writer's Block.**


End file.
